


Last Things First

by alias_levi



Series: Every Relationship Is Work [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Job Interview, Meeting, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform, imagine, inappropriate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alias_levi/pseuds/alias_levi
Summary: It was not perfect, and it definitely was inappropriate, but a little bit of excitement never killed anybody…[I know this is very short but there's really nothing more to say about this.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t judge me. This is my second smut ever written and my first ever published. Furthermore, I only accidently stumbled across this part of the Elon Musk Fandom, yet, the idea for this imagine didn’t leave me. So, naturally, I had to write it out.
> 
> In my humble opinion, Elon Musk is an absolute genius and a lot inside me fights against writing fan fictions, especially with this kind of "plot", about real people. If anyone is offended by this, please keep it to yourself and don’t spoil the experience for others. Thank you for checking in!

“Good Morning! I’m Elena Caden, responsible for Human Resources.”

Your heart is beating fast and you’re sick with nervousness. When you applied for this job you never thought they’d even take you seriously. — But here you are, having a job interview with Elon Musk’s HR manager. She’s a nice young woman, probably in her mid-thirties. Her hair is in a half up-do and look just as professional as her clothing.

You follow the woman into a small meeting room, your hand trembling as they cling to your jacket. You thank the HR manager, who is holding the door for you, and enter the room. As you take in the surroundings you suddenly hear Elena Caden speak up again. Quickly turning around, you briefly wonder whether she is talking to you, but no. A dark haired tall man is standing in front of you. He’s wearing a pair of jeans and a simple dark sweatshirt as he holds out his hand for you to take it, “Elon Musk. You must be Y/LN?“

Your breath catches in your throat and for a second you feel like fainting. Not only that you never thought they’d answer to your application. You thought they’d reject you but instead they invited you for a job interview. And now? The last thing you would have thought was Elon Musk to be present during said interview. Your voice cracks as you shake his hand and feel his tight grip. “Y-yes, sir. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine! Please take a seat,” he gestures to the table. While he sits down on a small sofa behind the table, Elena Caden sits down directly opposite of you. “Elena, you can start now.”

You’re immensely concentrated and tensed as you truthfully answer all of Elena Caden’s question. You tell them about your education, your time at the university earning your master’s degrees in English Language, and Media and Communication. Your last sentence is interrupted by a soft knock on the door. A blonde woman with a clipboard in her hands and a pen stuck through her messy bun peeks her head through the crack. She doesn’t pay attention to you or Elena Caden, no, she just scans the room until her eyes focus on Elon Musk. You can see a spark of panic in her eyes as she finally speaks up, “the results.” She speaks insistently, urging him to follow her.

Your eyes shoot back to the addressed as you sense movement out of the corner of your eyes. He raises from the small sofa with grace and whispers something into Elena Caden’s ear. He nods at you in passing. “Miss Y/LN, thank you for coming. Elena will talk about everything else with you.”

Before you have any chance to answer he closes the door shut and you can’t help but let out an audible sigh. Your shoulders slump slightly, and you suddenly remember Elena Caden. But she smiles at you understandingly. “Intimidating, isn’t he?” Surprised by her openness you can only nod. “I felt the same when I started working for him. But he’s actually very nice and open minded for any problems that might occur. Do you want a glass of water?”

You agree almost too excited. With a smile the woman hands you the glass of water which you only now realize she got from farther down the table. You drink with small sips and make sure not to cough or choke. Attentively and with narrowed brows you watch as her manicured hands push a very thin stack of paper across the table. Elena Caden smiles at you, “Welcome on the team.”

After leaving the compound, very collected and professional, you sit in your car for several minutes screaming and crying tears of joy. You got the job. You’re now officially the media consultant of Elon Musk.


	2. Chapter 2

Your first days of work fly by. You’re shown around, introduced to more people than you can remember, and you’re given multiple folders with loads of essential information. On your second day you meet the people who are responsible for writing articles and comments to publish on social media, you’re shown the profiles and given the account data. For multiple hours a day you are “off” and can spend the time like you want to. The first three days you just helplessly wander around, striking up conversations with people you were introduced to, trying to remember their names.

For the first time you come close to understand just how occupied Elon Musk is. He’s a businessman, runs multiple companies, and has practically to be at several places at once. You see him rarely and don’t even have a chance to thank him for the job yet. Howsoever, Elena Caden was right, he always gives you a nod or a brief but kind smile as greeting when he passes you.

You are surprised as one of the writers approaches you with the invitation to a party at the end of the week. Even after six days and a weekend of being an official employee of Elon Musk you haven’t fully processed it. Therefore, you’re quite surprised about being invited and try to refuse at first. But then the writer convinces you, “we all will be there, and Elon will fly in from Tesla Headquarters. It’ll be fun, see you there!”

Hopefully the writer was right, you think on Friday evening, trying to convince yourself while getting out of the car. You’re wearing a very discreet black dress which ends just above the knees. You’ve put on striking make-up and put your hair into an up-do. Your heels clatter against the floor tiles as you make your way towards the building and enter the big meeting room. Surprisingly many people are already here, and you spot a precious looking buffet.

You didn’t really feel the hours passing, while you ate and held conversations about work and personal stuff. Standing in front of the buffet, you’re just contemplating on whether to take a cake or a brownie, you suddenly feel a presence behind you. You feel warm breath and hear a husky voice just next to your ear. “Welcome on the team.”

You freeze mid- motion, your brain working, desperately trying to figure out what to do next. The heat radiating from his body vanishes as he steps back, giving you space to turn around. Which you do. Unwillingly you look him up and down. And you can’t deny that — in his white button up and the dark pants, with his three-days-not-shaved look and somewhat messed up hair — he looked smoking hot. But that’s not how you’re allowed to think about your boss, you remind yourself and smile at him. “Mr. Musk! Good evening. I didn’t come around to thank you for hiring me, yet.”

“Please,” he shifts his weight to one foot taking in an unwound and little authoritative posture. Holding out his hand he continues, “it’s Elon. And you don’t have to thank me. Elena is the one in charge of that kind of concerns. I re-read your file this morning and must say it’s very brave of you applying for a job this big with close to no work experience.”

Shyly you drop you gaze to your feet, trying to hide your blushed cheeks. “Sometimes,” you start, and you remind yourself that it’s your boss standing in front of you, “you just have to go for it. A rejection is the worst you can get.” You look him in the eyes fiercely not sure what you’re aiming for. Much to your confusion he holds your gaze. His eyes are filled with a thoughtful expression, as if he’s planning his next step but someone calls his name and he has to leave your side.

It’s not until a bit more than a week later, that you hear from him. An email, short and clear, asking you to work overtime the next day. He says to bring some more comfortable clothes than your usual business costume since he has to discuss multiple things and it’ll probably take longer. Thinking about it, you like the idea of spending time with him — just the two of you. But another part of your brain harshly reminds you that you’re probably misinterpreting things and after all it’s still your boss you’re thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing another chapter just because I can. Also to tease y'all a little because I will certainly not post again before Friday :)

The next day comes and after work you patiently wait at your desk, finishing up on some work. You haven’t been able to fully concentrate the whole day. You mind always drifting to the email, to him at the party more than a week ago, his messy hair and his sweet smile, not to forget the unreadable expression in his eyes after your equivocal statement.

The notification sound of your computer pulls you out of your thoughts. You open the dashboard only to have your heart skip a beat. “Sorry for the delay, flying in from Tesla HQ. Meet me at my office in 40 min.” Breathing shakily you swallow hard before finishing the document. You look at the clock, seeing you still have twenty minutes left. After logging off you go for the restrooms to get changed. For a brief moment you consider not getting changed at all but if Elon said it’ll take longer — it probably will. So, you take off you blouse and pencil skirt before putting on a pair of tight dark grey pants with white vertical stripes and a black jersey top. Looking in the mirror you free your hair from the tight up-do they were in, wash your face and re-do your make up. Nothing striking, just some nude smoky eyes and a darker lipstick.

Throwing everything into your bag you walk to his office. Your high heels resonate loudly on the floor and few of the already little people that were still there turned to look at you. Some of them greet you while others ignore you and then you reach his door. You knock.

Elon is wearing a white t-shirt and grey pants, which you only later realize are sweatpants. He’s pressing his smartphone to his ear while opening the door and motioning you in. His office is big; the exterior wall, being full glass, floods the room with light — even as dusk already hits. After finishing the phone call Elon sits down next to you on the sofa, he offered you to sit on. He lays out some folders and prints and brochures on the table and places his laptop next to them. At first, he talks a lot about the webpages he shows you and explains his ideas to you. But afterwards a heated discussion evolves, and you fight and laugh and even come to some conclusions.

It takes you another two hours, some Chinese take-out he had ordered for you two and two glasses of whiskey before something happens you only ever imagined — of course you would have denied that if ever asked. Elon has been walking around the office, a glass of whiskey in his hands. In the meanwhile, you were still seated leisurely on the couch, poking around in your food. You had laid your head on the backrest when Elon suddenly gasps and shouts your name. Quickly he walks around the shallow table and drops down ever so close to you. His thigh touches yours and his arm is propped on the backrest just behind you when he gestures with his other hand to visualize his spontaneous suggestion.

Infected with his excitement you unwillingly scoot closer, developing his idea further. You can feel his gaze fixed on you and a part of you likes the energy his body provides. It’s been a while since you have last been with a man and the warmth radiating from him sure is something nice. When he doesn’t respond anymore you turn you head. His eyes instantly lock with yours and neither of you talks. Suddenly you’re even more aware of his leg pressing against yours, his arm at your shoulders and warm breath ever so slightly caressing your skin. It makes you shiver but you can’t suppress it.

And out of the blue you see him move and feel his lips pressed against yours. Tilting your head upwards you feel Elon scoot even closer. His chest is now pressing up against your shoulder and you move your arm to hold onto his waist. While raising his hand to cup your face you can feel him shift his weight to now hovering exactly above you.

When his lips leave your mouth, he leaves a trail of hot kisses down the side of your neck. You gasp for air and arch your back. You can feel him chuckle against your skin, nibbling and gently scraping with his teeth. His hands in the meanwhile shove up the hem of your shirt just enough for his fingers to trail the waistband of your pants. Quickly his warm touch disappears underneath your shirt, moving it up further until his hands reach your bra. Your own hands try to pull on his t-shirt, but Elon leans back.


	4. Chapter 4

A dissatisfied sigh leaves your lips as the heat between your bodies vanishes. But it returns in no instance when you are blessed with the sight of him taking off his t-shirt ever so teasingly. You gently scrape your nails along his torso to the waistband of his pants. But he stops you. Getting more annoyed with ever second you pull him up and press him down on the sofa. He laughs, surprised by your sudden outburst but pulls you with him.

You move to sit in his lap, straddling him with your thighs. When Elon firmly takes your ass in his hands you feel your nipples harden in your bra and goosebumps rise your spine. Grinding on his lap you hear a groan which can only satisfy you. You keep going and Elon’s breath quickens while he steadily grows harder against you.

You flash him a smile before you lean down and kiss him again, while his hands find your hair and grab them. Another gasp escapes your lips as Elon pulls on your hair harshly, forcing you to drop you head back. He kisses you fiercely, his tongue playing with yours until you fight for air.

Elon releases your hair and you try to steady your breathing. In an instant you can feel his warm hands on your sides, moving your top up and finally pull it not only over your bra but releasing you from it. With a soft thud you hear the fabric land somewhere behind the sofa. Elon’s gaze flickers over your torso hungrily, savoring every inch of skin and tracing the outlines of your bra with his lips.

Your weave your finger into his hair for pulling his head backwards. You kiss him fiercely, meaning to show him how much you want him. His hips press upwards and you can feel him hard against your heated lady parts. In an instant his hands unbutton your pants, but that is when you stop him.

You rest your forehead against the side of his neck and breathlessly say, “Wait, let us think for a moment. Fucking your boss only ever puts out bad PR.”

Elon breathes heavily, his chest heaving. He wraps his arms around your body, gently pressing you into him. As he speaks, you can feel his lips soothingly grace your temple. “We can stop whenever you want but you need to know that I’m more than a hundred percent down for this.”

His voice is husky and almost cracks in the beginning, but it causes something in your lower body to clench. You know that you want him. You start moving your lips again, gracing his skin until you gently bite down on his shoulder and start sucking.

Elon feels the decision begin made and smiles. His hands move your hair aside and while you’re still curled up against his torso, he carefully opens your bra. Shifting your weight, you allow him to not only toss the piece of clothing away but to examine and take in your utterly naked torso. With a loving smile you watch him as he struggles taking his eyes of you. But you intervene with a surprisingly strong voice as you tell your boss to take his pants off.

His eyes shoot back up to yours when he tells you to take off your pants too, before gently pushing you off his lap. He stands while pushing the fabric down his hips and you savor any inch of his skin that is revealed to you. Your pants are removed as fast as his and he goes down on you again.

Fueled by a heated and demanding kiss he pulls you up onto his lap again. With trembling hands, you reach down to take him into your hand and lower yourself onto him. You watch with nervousness as Elon first holds his breath, then starts caressing your breast. He kisses every inch of them and gently bites down on your nipple as you take him in completely.


	5. Chapter 5

You gasp and don’t move for a few second, giving your body time to adjust. Elon senses your trouble and kisses you on the mouth. “You are amazing Y/N,” he whispers soothingly, and you start moving your hips.

Moving your lower body in circles, you feel his dick push into you with every ever so light bounce you fulfill in his lap. Soon the room is filled with your moans. Your hands find their spots on his chest where you take pleasure in more often than not leaving little scratch marks on his skin.

Shortly your thrusts become more demanding and you lean back. His hands steady your movements by holding you by your waist tightly. “Y/N, remember the other night at the party?”

A ragged “uh-hu” is the only thing you manage to bring out before he continues.

“You looked so hot in that short dress. I could have banged you right there on that fucking buffet table.”

A short scream leaves you as he defiantly thrusts his hips against yours, drawing himself even deeper into you. Throwing your head back in ecstasy, you try to keep upright as he enters you ever so deeply. You moan his name quietly when Elon sits up and starts kissing your cleavage again. “I’m close,” he somehow manages to bring out as his lips reach your jaw.

You can hear restrain in his voice and he moves slower, not anymore matching the bucks of your hips. But you smile and bury your hands in his hair. You hold him tight and teasingly pull on his hair while you tell him that you’re on birth control in between sighs.

He instantly picks up the movements again, now pressing you down on his lap harder every time you settle down. Soon you feel something inside your lower body clench and waves of heat rush over your body. You’re hot and cold at the same time when Elon groans your name and you answer with gasps.

Your orgasm washes over you without mercy and you hug him tightly, scared you’ll lose your mind otherwise. With some last ragged moves, he prefigures his orgasm and then he fills you.

Sweaty and slightly trembling he hugs you, keeping you close while leaning against the backrest. For some minutes neither of you move while trying to catch your breath.

When you finally stand up to gather your clothes, Elon doesn’t seem to plan on doing the same. He simply watches you as you stand in front of the windows, naked as god created. Your panties and bra are already in your hands, but you just look out at the dark sky, trying to process what had just happened what impact this will have on your future career.

The sound of someone gently clearing his throat awakes you from your rigor and you quickly put on your underwear. When you turn around, Elon has already put on his sweatpants. Yet, his jersey is only halfway up his arms, ready to be pulled over his head in a second. Your eyes lock and you gift him with a shy smile. Elon puts his shirt on before walking over to you. He soothingly holds you by your upper arms before kissing you passionately.

You lean into him and let him hug you before pushing him away. “It’s late,” you say, “I should go home.”

Elon lets you go and while you still stumble around the room, casually asks you if you thought you could drive home yourself or needed a taxi. After contemplating, you tell him a taxi would be nice

and he picks up the phone from his desk. You are almost at the door when he speaks up yet another time, “Y/N, let me make you dinner sometime.” The words sound like a pleading and Elon continues as you turn around to look at him. A mischievous smirk is plastered to his face. “Showing in public would only cause bad PR.”

You flash him a wide grin before opening the door, “last things first, it is then Mr. Musk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave a Kudo or a comment. If you'd like to check out more of my writing head to my profile (obviously) or come around on Tumblr @/me-between-the-lines. I'm also on Wattpad with the user name @/flashofinspiration :)


End file.
